


From Bully to Nerd with Sumo

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2019 [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Wetting, nerd transformation, obese, sumo, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Kefla decides to take a trip to Universe 7 to see what the winners of the Universal Tournament have to offer on their home turf. She ends up a little too overconfident and gets changed for the 'better' by the much heavier Android 18.
Relationships: Android 18/Kefla (Dragon Ball)
Series: October Batch 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	From Bully to Nerd with Sumo

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

After the Universal Survival tournament, peace had fallen upon the revived universes. Things were going a lot slower now that there wasn't a threat to everyone's existence... But that didn't exactly mean that certain people decided to actually take it slow. No, there were a few people that still wanted excitement out of their lives.  
  
People like the Universe 6 Saiyans Kale and Caulifla, who had fused into their combined form Kefla once more before taking a trip to the winners of the tournament, Universe 7. After all, if they ever wanted to truly best the man that had beaten them, they needed to train with the best. What better way to do so than to head straight for them?  
  
"Heh, this is gonna be a piece of cake. Once I'm done here, Goku's going to be no match for me. Nobody will, but that'll be just fine, I can show them what kind of power they've been underestimating!" The foreign Saiyan grinned as she flew across the sky, only to suddenly freeze in place as she felt a tingle run down her spine. A power level that was completely out of whack...  
  
The black-haired brute of a woman shot her eyes around all over the place, trying to detect the source of the power that she felt reverberate through her form. It was so massive that it nearly felt hard to pinpoint, given the area it covered.  
  
"Huh, down there? On that measly little island?" Kefla questioned as she descended towards a lone island in the middle of the ocean with an equally lone house resting in the middle of it, causing no end to the myriad of questions drifting within her mind. What kind of being with a power level that high would even use such a shoddy house as their abode?  
  
That question, in particular, was quickly answered as she heard a loud "Huah!" come from the beaches of the island. Turning her head towards the sound, the foreign Saiyan caught a glimpse of the being that she had been looking for...  
  
Android 18. One of the final warriors from Universe 7... only, a little different compared to the time she competed in that tournament. After all, back then she was as skinny as a stick. Now? She was as thick as a boulder, with the figure to match and the lack of clothing to really complete the look.  
  
To say that she was both repulsed and intrigued would be an understatement. The source of the power was standing tall and wide on the beach, training her thrusts as she forced her palms forward in a sequence, causing her firm-yet-flabby body to bounce all-around at the same time. She didn't even care that Kefla was watching if anything an audience made her that much more focused on the task at hand. The diligent training that she had adopted after a little visit to Universe 2...  
  
"Oi! Fatso! What the hell are you doing!?" The foreigner shouted as she stomped towards the Android, fuming out of her ears in a mild rage. This was absurd, how could a woman with a body like that even come close to rivaling her power, much less Goku's? It was an insult to the Saiyan race!  
  
18 merely looked towards Kefla before pausing her repetitious regiment, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Oh, you. What, never seen a Sumo before? Didn't you see how that gal from Universe 2 dominated the crowd with her presence?" Her speech lacked real interest as she stretched a little, utterly disinterested in the glares that the Saiyan shot at her. "Or, maybe you're jealous? Is that it?"  
  
There was a brief but potent hint of teasing in the Android's voice as she folded her arms underneath her massive bosom while resting them upon her equally enormous belly, the kind that stuck out like a sore thumb. "Hmph! This just makes you easier to hit! This is no Ultra Instinct, just some disgusting fat that doesn't know when to stop flaunting her fake superiority." The fused Saiyan was as high and mighty as ever, as she lightly started to punch at that dome of sagging flab...  
  
Only for it to feel as if she had hit the hardest substance in the multiverse, her hand audibly sounding like it just broke on impact. "W-What?! How come... What?" The foreigner muttered in confusion, only to notice that the Android had suddenly vanished, leaving nothing more than sand in her wake. "What's going on!? How are you doing this!?"  
  
Moments later, she felt the waistband of her panties being tugged on and her feet lifting off the ground by the sheer power of whoever held them in their grasp. "Just a few beauty tips and special training from Ribrianne and her friends. Nothing too special, easy for a girl like me to learn. But you're not the kind of girl fit for that training, not yet you aren't."  
  
18 had somehow managed to completely outmaneuver the fusion with nothing but her own strength and speed, and now she was starting to pull up the waistband of those surprisingly durable panties which just made it harder and harder for her to think straight. What was going on!? How could she lose to a mere artificial human like her...  
  
And why did it feel so good!?  
  
"Stttooooooop!" Kefla cried out immaturely as she felt the thin strip of fabric rub up against her ass with such ferocity that it felt as if her cheeks were catching fire, while the waistband stretched and stretched. She could feel several thoughts popping as the arousal of having her creek teased in such an extreme fashion, to the point where she could hardly tell head from tail... or bad from good... or strong from weak.  
  
Actually... what was she? Wasn't she the weak one, since the Android had managed to give her a wedgie without her even being able to tell what was going on? Was she always the weak one? Was she going to be okay with having her own panties, the ones that always got so stretched that she could hardly wear them after a bully got ahold of them, draped across her forehead like the nerd that she was...  
  
The thought continued to rush throughout the fused Saiyan's mind while the mawashi-clad Android slowly tugged the waistband of her panties over her forehead, giving her a proper atomic wedgie while her physique continued to change in accordance to her thoughts. A real warrior didn't get a wedgie that left her painfully and embarrassingly exposed. No, she couldn't be a proper warrior, not like this.  
  
It took mere moments before reality shifted in the slightest of ways around Kefla. Her muscles sunk in and were replaced with a thick layer of fat. Her teeth grew crooked before they were adjusted and fixed up with a pair of nerdy braces that would ensure that she could never be taken seriously ever again. Her hair, formerly wild and unkempt, was now tied into cute pigtails that made her look that much more like a harmless girl that could never even think of being independent...  
  
And finally, her outfit. Gone were the baggy pants and top that would make her look as dominant as ever. Instead, she wore a schoolgirl's outfit that was far too small for her, given the way that her buttons struggled to stay attached as her chubby form bulged out and against the fabric. But that wasn't all. No, there was one last important part of the transformed Nerd that stood out.  
  
Her diaper. The diaper that she had tried to disguise with those cutesy striped panties of hers... well, it was on full display. And boy, did it look so childish. It was plastered with as many cute anime characters as she could fit on it, exactly what a proper nerd would do. And that's what Kefla was. A diapered fat nerd, much worse than the girl that she had just tried to insult...  
  
She could feel her legs shaking as she breathed in her own stench from the waistband of her panties, huffing them up like a lonely girl on prom night. "Th-Thanks, Miss 18..." There was a little bit of a stutter and slobber as the transformed girl spoke, especially as she felt a wave of embarrassing arousal wash over her.  
  
18 meanwhile, merely gave the padded nerd's posterior a little spank. Like she deserved. "You should know better than to try and challenge somebody better than you. Now, do you want to become strong like me, or are you just gonna watch and see if you can get more material for your little private sessions?" The Android hadn't noticed it, but in the process of changing the foreigner, her demeanor had gotten more akin to that of a bully... exactly the kind of girl that Kefla was into. The way she talked down to her made the padded nerd squirm, as the front of her decorated diaper slowly grew wet with her warm pee...  
  
"I-I'd love to be good at sumo like you, Miss 18!" The bullied nerd replied, only to receive another firm spank on her padded posterior prompting her to let out another little useless moan like the good nerd she was.  
  
In mere moments, the mightiest Saiyan from universe 6 had become a chubby nerd who couldn't help but wet her diaper whenever she felt somebody proving that they were better than her... And now she was going to fall down the exact same path that the Android had. Something within her mind tried to claw its way back to the surface, but another spank silenced her sensible mind as a single thought consumed it instead.  
  
She couldn't wait to be as big and as handsome as Miss 18...


End file.
